


Cover for "Wounded with His Wounded Heart" by HarmonyLover

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Do not repost, M/M, Post-The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "Wounded with His Wounded Heart"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Wounded with His Wounded Heart" by HarmonyLover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarmonyLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyLover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wounded With His Wounded Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/916111) by [HarmonyLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyLover/pseuds/HarmonyLover). 



> On Tumblr [here](http://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu1StEMJe)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted to other sites. Thanks.


End file.
